


Amanda in Nirvana

by orphan_account



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Light Angst, Mood Swings, Relationship(s), Smut, slight noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A oneshot about Amanda and Fabien and his anal fixation.





	Amanda in Nirvana

“_Yes, Amanda _ , back now. Back onto my finger. _ Squeeze. _ Grip tightly with the force of your center. _ Ah…_”

From her position on the massage table, Amanda tried to keep the irksome feeling of annoyance from overwhelming the sensations behind her. Fabien’s finger was exploring one of his favorite crevices of her body; if she was being honest, ever since she discovered the wonders of anal sex, said crevice had become far more appealing to her when foreplay was involved. And how Fabien did love to drag out his foreplay…

“Clench! Suck in my finger as the needle sucked the fat out of your gut! _ Amanda… good, good. _ Break from the oppressive bonds of your marriage. Throw away the thought of sacrilege upon your _ anus_. The _ anus _ is home to inner peace, the exit of all blockage. It is… _ precious._”

“W-will… you shut up… for one second…” Amanda’s eyes squeezed shut as she shifted a little on her knees, presenting her rear end higher for the next act in the five hour preamble of teasing and biting and other sensuous-physio meditation. She let out a deep breath as Fabien’s finger slowly pulled itself out of her, and wiggled her butt impatiently. The man behind her made no move. It seemed as though he had gone into one of his impromptu prayer states.

Sighing, Amanda rested her chin on her folded arms beneath her and waited, all while her thoughts drifted, somewhat unwillingly, to Michael. It didn’t matter if they had never partook in these kinds of acts even when they used to have sex. No matter how she tried to forget him, the man’s well being caused her constant worry. Was he even still at the home? Was he rotting somewhere in the Grand Senora? Was he hanging by a meathook in some psychopath’s basement? Who knew the types of people that he met doing his blood work. 

_ He’s the father of my children. The man I used to love. _ Amanda’s eyes fluttered open and she stared at the burning sage incense on the chaise couch across from her. _ I shouldn’t punish myself for thinking of him. Even if he is a rat bastard fuck-. _

Fabien’s tongue ran its way from her lower lips and up to her tight, but probed opening. Amanda shivered and closed her eyes once again, troubles forgotten. Fabien’s tongue was like warm velvet; a moist, writhing, and miniature masseuse of its own, lapping her rosebud over and over. At times it was slow and indiscriminate, as if tasting a scoop of vanilla ice cream; then it would be precise, active, and rapid as it replaced the earlier place of the finger and ventured inside of her. Fabien was good at this. He’d alternate between the different styles, seemingly without strain or fatigue on his tongue. 

That day he licked her for half an hour, and when he finished, gently massaged her backside while crooning,

“I could taste the residue of zucchini from the Nicoise salad you had earlier around your _ anus_, Amanda. Have you been maintaining our keto diet on your own time?”

“Jesus, Fabien!” Amanda snapped, face flushed red from embarrassment and hot anger, “Why would you say that? Just… just _ why _?” She moved to get up, the mood ruined, but Fabien placed a hand at the small of her back and pushed her down.

“Calm, Amanda. Before we must say _ Namaste_, we must conclude with the anal sex. This you will give to me.”

Amanda’s nostrils flared, and she debated getting up again and storming out. But she remembered that she had no place to go; not with Michael alone in that house and the children anticipating her giving in and abandoning her lover to admit that she had made a mistake. She enjoyed Fabien, despite his growing dependence on her. She would give him what he wanted. For a time at least.

She raised her hips and presented herself for him again. Fabien climbed atop the massage table, planting both fuzz-covered legs on either side of her, and gradually, with help from his mouth’s natural lubricant, broke through her soft wall of zucchini crusted flesh.

Amanda fell into rhythm with the thrusts, and found nirvana within sacrilege.


End file.
